


You've Earned It

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: The war on Chorus is starting to weigh on Sarge, but Simmons won't stand for his self-doubt.





	You've Earned It

Chorus was quiet at night. Sarge liked the quiet. It meant he could hear if anything sneaking up on him. Everyone was focused on Carolina, and Church, and Tucker. Sarge never much liked the Blues, but now everyone loved them.

Sarge walked outside for some fresh midnight air. He didn’t bother putting on his armor, but he did bring his shotgun. He said something to himself about how long he’s had her. He stepped around a boulder to the spot where he always went when he couldn’t sleep. But this time he didn’t get there first.

“Simmons?” he said. It was the softest he’d spoken in years.

“S-Sarge? What are you doing up, sir?” Simmons stood at attention when he spoke.

Sarge shook his head a little and sat down on a fallen log. “Sit down, Simmons.” He said. “At ease, and all that.”

“Yes, Sarge.” Simmons said. He sat next to him, his arm bumping into the butt of Sarge’s shotgun. “Are you okay, sir?”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Wh...you mean sir?” Simmons was taken aback.

“Simmons we haven’t been in the military for years. I’m not a real sergeant, I got no right to be called sir.”

“But si… Sarge, you served in the Great War. We fought project Freelancer together, the pirates. I think you’ve earned the respect.”

“Crap.” He said. Quietly, almost to himself. “It’s all crap, Simmons. If not for you and the team, or Carolina, or the goddamned Blues…”

Simmons thought of putting his arm around Sarge, but he figured that shotgun was loaded and he’d rather not take the risk.

“Fuck that.” Simmons said.

“What?”

“Fuck all of that, Sarge. Fuck the Freelancers, fuck the canyon, fuck the fucking Blues!” Simmons got to his feet, standing over Sarge. “I don’t follow you because of what Command told you to do, or what the Freelancers did for us, and I sure as fuck don’t follow you because of the Blues.”

Simmons almost apologized. Yelling at Sarge, it was unheard of. But he knew he needed to hear this.

“I follow you because you always have a plan. Your backup plans have backup plans. Even if they are batshit insane, poorly prepared is better than whatever the fuck everyone else is doing. I follow you because when shit gets crazy, and boy does shit get crazy, you don’t stop and whine about it. You blow shit up until we come out the other side.”

Simmons reached out for Sarge’s hand, and he gave it. He brought Sarge up to his feet.

“I follow you because there’s not a single damn person I’d rather follow. Sir.”

Sarge knew crying in front of Simmons would be too much. He was lucky it was dark. He embraced Simmons, who did not see that coming at all. He returned the embrace, feeling more like he was comforting Sarge than the other way around.

Sarge let go without a word and started walking back to the base. Simmons followed close behind.

“Simmons,” Sarge said, “do me a favor.”

“I know, I know, don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Get some rest, son.” Sarge turned back to smile at Simmons. “That’s an order.”


End file.
